


The Magic Scoop

by Ouji_kun



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream, Kaoru is technically a mahou shoujo because she does one (1) magic trick here, Sayo just wants to eat her ice cream, also its pre-relationship, if the research is off, please tell me, slightly inspired by suito-to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouji_kun/pseuds/Ouji_kun
Summary: Dondurma- An ice cream from Turkey made with salep, mastic, milk, and sugar. The mastic makes the ice cream thick enough that it can be eaten with a knife and fork. The properties of the ice cream allow vendors to pull tricks on customers.Sayo meets up once a week to eat some ice cream with Kaoru.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru
Kudos: 15





	The Magic Scoop

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by @dudeduction on Twitter

Sayo waited for someone, a little distance from the nearby train station. The person she was supposed to be meeting up with was a few minutes late. Finally, she saw someone who wore a purple sukajan and cap, as they walked up to her.

“Seta-san, you’re late.” Sayo chided her.

“My apologies, Sayo-chan, I’ve been caught up with a few little kittens, I fear that they may be clairvoyant, or perhaps this disguise could not hide my beauty.” 

“There’s a good reason you’ve been wearing these disguises.”

“Ah, I do apologize for the fierceness of my little kittens during our past meetings.”

“Being swarmed by two dozen people is hard to forget.”

“My apologies once more Sayo-chan. I do not mean to cause trouble for our weekly rendezvous.” Kaoru pulled out her phone and began typing. “There’s a shop not far from here that we can go to.” She showed Sayo a post from Touko’s SNS account.

“Touko-chan has another recommendation for us.”

“Oh?” A shop with a red sign was in the picture, along with a smiling Touko who took a bite out of the ice cream. “She said it’s a “fun” place to get some ice cream.”

“Let us not hope that means we would have to catch our ice cream again.”

She shuddered and remembered the last time they got ice cream, Touko forgot to tell them that the staff threw the cup and that they had to catch it. Sayo ended up with mint-flavored shoes that time. Kaoru however, was not as lucky and the chocolate ice cream she ordered ended up landing in the middle of her face. 

“Indeed, that incident was most unfortunate.” Kaoru said with her eyes closed and an unsteady voice. 

“Now, shall we go?”

They started to walk to their destination and made some small talk along the way, mostly about recent events. Then the conversation shifted to Touko.

“Ah, have you seen Touko-chan’s last performance?”

“I did, Hina was with me.” 

“Touko-chan improved greatly since we last saw her.” Kaoru remarked.

“Indeed. She wastes no movement and her timing has improved.” Sayo said in praise of Touko. 

“You sound rather proud of her, Sayo-chan, like a mentor looking on at their young protégée spreading their wings.” 

A hint of red decorated Sayo’s cheeks and she replied. “I suppose so, though you do deserve the credit as well Seta-san.”

“I am honored to hear praise from you, but I believe it was Touko’s effort that made her excel.”

Kaoru stopped for a moment.

“Seta-san?” 

Sayo looked to where Kaoru was looking and saw a man in a red vest decorated with gold, he stood in front of a metal cylinder that was holding some cones, and in one hand he held a long metal paddle.

“I believe we have reached our destination.” Kaoru said.

After they double checked the place Sayo decided to order first while Kaoru was still choosing what flavor she wanted. She ordered a vanilla ice cream, which the vendor scooped from the cylinder using a long, metal paddle and onto a cone, after that he stuck the ice cream to the end of the paddle.

“Here you go. One vanilla ice cream,” said the vendor. Sayo reached for it but just as she held the cone it was soon out of her grasp and was in the air.

“Oh sorry, here.” The vendor apologized and brought the cone closer to Sayo, she reached for it again only to be left with an empty cone and the ice cream still stuck to the paddle. “Oh you don’t have ice cream, here.” 

Just when Sayo expected a regular scoop of ice cream, she instead got a basketball-sized gob of ice cream on her cone, which got stuck to the empty cone, and when the vendor lifted it she was coneless once more.

Sayo was so shocked by the ball of ice cream that took her cone that she did not notice the vendor quickly grab the cone as he twirled the paddle, slammed the vanilla-flavored cannonball down back into the metal cylinder, and prepared for her a new scoop of ice cream, which he stuck onto the paddle once more to offer her. Thinking that the vendor might try to play another trick, Sayo quickly grabbed the ice cream but accidentally crushed the cone in the process. She, Kaoru, and the vendor, stayed silent for a few seconds before the vendor quickly apologized and made another one. 

Finally, she had her cone, or so she thought, because when it was just mere centimeters away from her fingertips the vendor said to her “Too slow!” and in a flash, Sayo watched him flip the ice cream cone repeatedly in his hands and soon juggled it with two other empty cones.

Sayo just watched the vendor juggle the cones with her jaw dropped while Kaoru seemed to be fascinated by the impromptu show. 

“He does have rather quick hands.” She commented.

“I would agree with you on that Seta-san.” She said.

Sayo did have to admit, it was sort of fun to watch, but she came here to eat some ice cream, and with all the tricks the vendor was playing she was afraid that it would melt before she even tasted it.

When the vendor finished his juggling act he handed the cone to Sayo, who quickly took it carefully and then paid for it before the vendor decided to pull another trick. The vendor then turned to Kaoru to take her order.

“And what would you like?”

“A chocolate ice cream please.”

“One chocolate coming right up!”

The vendor began scooping for Kaoru’s cone. Sayo looked at Kaoru and thought she noticed a gleam in her eyes not that different from Hina’s, but Kaoru seemed to calmly accept that the vendor would play tricks on her too, and despite hearing about some of the wacky schemes of Hello, Happy World!, she thought Kaoru would be one of the more tamer members of the band. 

“Here you go!” the vendor said as he handed her the cone on the paddle. 

Kaoru reached for it and was then subject to the same tricks, all of which she played along with in good humor, if a little on the dramatic side. The vendor’s last trick was to hold the cone and pull Kaoru towards it, encouraging her to take a bite while keeping it out of reach. After she triumphantly took a bite out of the ice cream the vendor high-fived her and gave her the cone.

She pulled out a 10,000 yen note from her wallet to pay for her cone. Sayo's eyes went wide when she saw the bill, and wondered if she needed change. 

“Ah, Sayo-chan, can you hold my cone first?” Kaoru asked.

“O-okay Seta-san.” said Sayo. 

“Ah, thank you.” The vendor reached out to get the money but Kaoru swiped it away and said, “Wait I have something smaller.” She then folded the bill as small as she could, she closed her hand and then opened it, revealing a 500 yen coin. When it looked like she was about to give the coin to the vendor she dropped it.  
“Oh, my apologies.” She then turned to him, reached out her hand--- “but here it is,” and revealed a coin behind his head. Sayo watched the whole act and was impressed with the tricks Kaoru performed. The vendor shook hands with Kaoru as she gave him the coin and the vendor gave her change.

“That was quite a show Seta-san.” 

“Thank you for the compliment, Sayo-chan.” 

“Anyway, let’s eat before this melts…?” Sayo looked at the cone and noticed that the ice cream was barely runny, it still held its form well, despite at least five minutes passing since she got it. 

They took a bite of their ice cream and found it to be soft and oddly enough, chewy.

“This is a strange ice cream,” Sayo commented. 

“Indeed it is,” Kaoru took another bite of the ice cream. “The texture of it is like freshly pounded mochi on a fine spring day, the flavor is a mellow sweetness tempered with a subtle bitterness.” 

Sayo nodded along, seemingly understanding Kaoru’s description. 

“It is delicious, the texture is just something we are not used to.” Sayo paused for a while. “Seta-san, can I see Touko’s post on the shop again ?”

“Here, oh ? It seems Touko has a new post.” 

Kaoru showed it to Sayo, the post was a video of Touko being tricked by the vendor, the person who recorded the video, presumably Nanami, was cheering her on. 

“So it seems Touko-chan encountered the same difficulties we did.” Kaoru said after watching the video. 

Sayo then continued to look for the original post Kaoru showed her, she found it and then scrolled down to the several hashtags at the end of the post. Kaoru noticed this and asked, “Sayo-chan, what are you looking for?” 

“The name of the ice cream could be here,” she answered. A minute later Sayo had twenty pages on her phone open, all of which she quickly scanned to figure out which one had the name of the ice cream they just ate. After exiting all the irrelevant pages, only one was left. 

Sayo began to read from the phone. “So this ice cream is called dondurma and it has an ingredient called salep that makes it stretchy and chewy, apparently in the time before refrigeration this was added so it could withstand the hot weather.” She turned to Kaoru and said “No wonder the vendor was able to pull those tricks on us.” 

“I see, so it seems that the ice cream has such a fleeting ingredient that makes it such a magical treat.” Kaoru said with a flourish, then her eyes sparkled as her hand moved quickly “So, if one were to do this,” Kaoru held the cone in an ice pick grip, and gently shook it. “Amazing, it’s quite a phenom--” a splat was heard, the two of them stood still and did not dare to move.

“Seta-san…” 

“‘Tis a sad event, Sayo-chan.”

Her shoes ruined, her ice cream suffered a slow death, and above all, she had an empty cone in her hand. Truly, by all accounts it was tragic, and yet Kaoru managed to let out a small laugh at her situation. 

“Well, no need to weep over fallen dairy.” She said.

Sayo felt a smile form on her face, and laughed with her.

“I suppose you are right Seta-san.”

After that they went back to the vendor and bought another cone of ice cream, this time it managed to stay on the cone when Kaoru flipped it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish this for months already, months! Anyway please enjoy. I'm gonna make more stupid shit involving them and a lot of ice cream.


End file.
